The End of the Road
by LiltingTune
Summary: This is a little song I thought of and originally it wasn't meant to be for Z/A or any couple for that matter but it fit so well it just amazed me! You'll know what I'm talking about if you read it!
1. The End of the Road

Ok a little note before I put this down on paper (ok computer but still). This is really strange because I wrote almost this entire song before I even thought about Zelgadis and Amelia. All the way up to the last chorus (a.k.a. after Amelia's "let me know what it means") so yeah I was really disturbed when I read over it.. Wow. Anyways it's kind of mushy but ::shrugs:: who cares? Ok enough of my jibber-jabber on with the music!  
  
Disclaimer: Well I own the clothes I'm wearing but little else and I'm typing on the schools computer right now. So don't sue because I don't own slayers. but I do own this song! ________________________________________________________________________  
The End of the Road  
  
Zel-  
  
They always looked at me like I was some kind of freak  
  
I never doubted it until the day I met you  
  
I hadn't known you then.  
  
Now I can't let you go  
  
Please promise you'll wait for me.  
  
~`~`~`~  
  
At the end of the road  
  
I'll be coming back to you  
  
When the cure is found  
  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
  
To find you again  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amelia-  
  
I always wondered what it could mean  
  
When I met you I was a spoiled little girl  
  
I hadn't known you then  
  
Now I can't let you go  
  
Promise you'll come back to me  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
At the end of the road  
  
I'll be waiting for you  
  
When the cure is found  
  
There's nothing I would do  
  
To lose you again  
  
_______ (Bridge) ^^^^^^^  
  
A+Z-  
  
You opened me up  
  
Made my heart sing  
  
^-^.^-^.^-^.^-^.^-^  
  
Zel-  
  
You helped me to love  
  
-.- o,o -.- o,o -.-  
Amelia-  
  
Let me know what it means  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
A+Z-  
  
At the end of the road  
  
I'll be waiting for you (coming back to you)  
  
When the cure is found  
  
There's nothing I wouldn't do (would do)  
  
To find (lose)  
  
You again  
  
|'"|'"|'"|'"|'"|'"|'"|  
  
Promise me. promise me  
  
Wait for me, stay for me  
  
I can't lose you again  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Finally I got this stupid thing uploaded but unfortunately the computer hates me and I can't figure out how to html it (if you even can) so please forgive me for going crazy and putting so many different paragraph breakers in. I was having fun! (oh and if anyone can tell me anything about editing this thing. HELP!!!) ::grins and claps hands once:: anyways I might be writing more songs for the slayers cast but they won't be out for a long while!  
  
ttfn. ta-ta for now 


	2. Everything

NO I'M NOT DEAD! ::sigh:: I've just been in a slight coma these last couple of um, weeks. Err… Ok I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to be a bad girl I just have had no, none, nadda, zilch, zippo, zero, less than enough, negative into infinity… and other such not a lot numbers of inspiration. Well at least on my posted fics… other things I've been just brimming with! ::sigh:: But anyways I've had this song for a while and I just now decided to add an L/G one to the other one for Z/A just because I felt like it and I figure I can't lose anymore readers than I already have… but anyone who actually did decide to read this. THANK YOU! You are the most wonderful, kind, great – I could go on you know- fantastical, brilliant, genius, gorgeous, benevolent – I'm beginning to get sick – fabulous, amazing, awe-inspiring, altruistic –ok maybe that doesn't fit but what do you WANT FROM ME- superb, stupendous, tremendous, excellent and excellente- err…. ::plop and then wheeze in background:: Oops… I think I may have just killed Xellos… No he's still breathing so shall I continue?

Slayers cast, anonymous reviewers, animals of the forest (along with the extinct one) and the president of Bolivia: NO!

LT: Ok fine ::sniffs:: I was just trying to be nice.

Disclaimer: (Spoken in a very monotone voice) Don't own slayers, don't own the ninth circle of hell either but you know dreams could come true…… ::sighs dreamily:: Which means I'll get that hedgehog I always wanted.

Y. *^.^* O. *^.^* U. *-.-* K. *-.-* I. *?.?* L. *?.?* L. *o.O* M. *O.o* E. *O.O* L. *O.O* I. *T.T* N. *T.T* A.

You treat me like a child.

It's always been quite clear

so why are you the one

I hold so dear?"

You tell me that I'm mean

cruel as I can be

But I'm just doing the best

I can to be me."

If I were to change

would you mind myself

If I couldn't change

would you follow someone else?

I'm not sure what to say 

most of the time.

Never been the brightest star 

in the sky.

But I know who I am

And feel what I feel

You are the one 

I hold so dear!

I you were to change

I'd change myself

If you couldn't change

I'd forsake all else.

I may not see all there is too see

It may not seem like I mean what I mean

I may blush

I may not understand

I could lose control

I may hold your hand

But everything I am (Everything I am)

Everything I do (I do)

Everything I see (see)

is you. 

Too gushy and sweet and romantic and …ugh it's just mush! But I don't care it's all I've got ::weeps:: I'm so pitiful! But if you liked it just review anyways… I mean even if you didn't I don't mind hearing about it…. Maybe something you say will strike me off into another inspiration spree… so give me any thoughts you have. Please I'm positively pleading here. STUPID MUSES… Smacks Gourry and Vash on the head simultaneously. Ah… I feel better now.

Gourry: @.@

Vash: OWE what was that for!

LT: Being Lazy! NOW WHERE IS SAI! ::Growl, evil look::


End file.
